


Truth And Consequences

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: NEWIS one shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: An examination of character motives, truth, consequences, the law, and love.





	Truth And Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Escaping When I Start](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454192) by [UniverseOnHerShoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseOnHerShoulders/pseuds/UniverseOnHerShoulders). 



> I put this together on my phone so apologies for any errors. Do point them out if you spot them.

**_Truth (noun): the quality or state of being true_** _._

The truth was that the Impossible Girl was a criminal. She deserved to go to prison. The truth was, the law didn’t discriminate between motives; it applied equally to everyone. Kate liked that; she liked how black and white it was.

The truth was that Clara was a criminal. She deserved to go to prison. The truth was the law didn’t discriminate between motives; it applied equally to everyone. Clara wished it didn’t; she wished it would take into account that those rich snobs deserved so much worse than what she’d done to them.

The truth was that the Impossible Girl deserved all the shame and guilt that had consumed her in the interrogation. The truth was, Kate had taken immense satisfaction in watching her resolve weaken, and dissolve. Kate shamelessly gloated over the fact the Impossible Girl had finally been caught, willingly giving herself up, no less.

The truth was that Clara deserved all the shame and guilt that had consumed her in the interrogation. The truth was, Clara did feel remorse for her actions, if only for how it tore her family apart. She was only sorry for the damage she had caused her loved ones; she wasn’t sorry for the crimes she’d committed; only the repercussions.

The truest of truths was that if she allowed herself to stop and reflect for too long, she would feel a pang in her gut over how she had tricked the Impossible Girl into giving herself up. The truth was, going after someone she had cared about was an awful thing to do. But Kate knew all too well the truths people would hide, even from themselves, to justify their actions.

The truth was, Kate wasn’t willing to admit that, in doing so, she was as bad as the criminals she fought so hard to take off the streets.

 

 ** _Consequence (noun): a result or effect, typically one that is unwelcome or unpleasant_ ** _._

The consequence of breaking the law was prison, sooner or later. Clara learned that the hard way. It wasn’t too bad, waiting for the trial in Jenny’s company. She knew the consequence of allowing herself to be happy and get close to Jenny is that, if and/or when she was transferred, it would hurt more than ever getting close to anyone. But, for now, it was all she had, so she’d take it.

The consequence of making the Impossible Girl’s arrest public knowledge was backlash. Kate learned that the hard way. She really hadn’t expected backlash, thinking that people would be happy that a prominent thief was no longer a threat. However, the consequence of the Impossible Girl only going after rich people was a large support from the working class, and lower class. It infuriated Kate, but she knew there was nothing she could do but stand by her decision, and keep the public safe from the Impossible Girl.

Despite how different Kate might have thought she and the Impossible Girl were, they shared a similar consequence: detachment.

 

* * *

 

**_Truth or consequences (noun): the situation in which one must tell the truth, or suffer the consequences dictated by the most powerful person in the group._**

Truth. Bonnie was innocent, Clara was not.

Consequences. One of them would end up in prison.

_~~Not Bonnie, never Bonnie.~~ _

Truth. Kate had had to fight tooth and nail to get where she was today. Nonetheless, baiting the Impossible Girl using her sister was an awful thing to do.

Consequences. She had to lose a bit of her morality, or lose everything she’d fought for.

Truth. Clara loved her sister. She also loved John.

Consequences. She would lose one of them.

_~~Not Bonnie, never Bonnie.~~_

Something had to be sacrificed. Truth, or consequences.

 

 ** _Truth and consequences (verb): the progression of what is true, to the result of that truth_** _._

Truth. Bonnie was innocent, Clara was not.

Consequences. One of them would end up in prison.

Truth. Clara loved Bonnie more than anything else in the world. She would sacrifice anything for her sister’s happiness.

Consequences. Clara went to prison.

Truth. Kate had had to fight tooth and nail to get where she was today. Nonetheless, baiting the Impossible Girl using her sister was an awful thing to do.

Consequences. She had to lose a bit of her morality, or lose everything she’d fought for.

Truth. Kate had dreamed of this since she was a little girl. She was used to doing questionable things to move her closer to her goal.

Consequences. Kate happily sacrificed a bit of her morality.

Truth. Clara loved her sister. She also loved John.

Consequences. She would lose one of them.

Truth. Clara loved her sister more than anything else in the world.

Consequences. She gave up John.

Truth. Bonnie loved her sister more than anything in the world.

Consequences. Bonnie made sure Clara didn’t lose everything, even after she willingly gave it all up.

Truth. The love that exists between sisters transcends law.

Consequences. Even after everything is sacrificed, nothing is lost.

The law demands both the truth and consequences. Love demands both the truth and consequences. The difference? The law takes, and love gives. Truth, and consequences.


End file.
